


【血源】加斯科因先生求婚前

by asarin



Series: 亚楠遛弯记事-血源诅咒相关 [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: “加斯科因要向维奥拉求婚了！”随便写写，没怎么太细考据所以可能bug挺多的总之过年了搞点快乐东西。大概是一群猎人为了人家求婚操碎了心……（……）真的不是送诅咒沉重深渊宝石！大家新年快乐！
Series: 亚楠遛弯记事-血源诅咒相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【血源】加斯科因先生求婚前

【血源】加斯科因先生求婚前

加斯科因近日总是陷入沉思：在猎杀结束后、猎人们无声地清理狼藉时；又或者是路过亚楠的街道，被周遭店铺橱窗中的什么吸引住目光时；再或者一个人独处、靠着某块有了年头的墙壁望着天空时。加斯科因神父必然不是什么多愁善感的类型，但最近的这些情况可太反常了。  
最先注意到这一点的，是他的老搭档亨里克。这位年岁比他长了不少的老猎人不仅在猎杀上经验丰富，在人情世故上也相当仔细。他很快就从这些蛛丝马迹中察觉到搭档的怪异，出于关心，亨里克在猎杀后询问起了这一点："你最近神游的频率未免有些太多了。"他试探性地问道："加斯科因，发生什么事了？"  
在问题出口后，亨里克罕见地看到这名高大的搭档露出了为难的表情，再过几秒，为难迅速地变成了一种……羞涩。向来勇猛善战又有些粗犷的加斯科因竟然难得地支吾了起来，摸着后脑勺尴尬地站在原地，像是要斟酌些说辞。亨里克颇有耐心地抱着双臂看着他，最终加斯科因还是说话了："亨里克先生，您知道有什么适合送给……女性的礼物吗？我是说，那种非常重要的、有意义的……"  
亨里克恍然大悟："你要向维奥拉求婚吗？那个金发的小姑娘？"  
亨里克见过维奥拉，金发的美丽姑娘挽着发髻、穿着得体的蓝裙子、抱着装着洗得发白的床单的藤篮走在亚楠的街道上。她会温和地向每一位居民打着招呼，也会皱起眉头、忧心忡忡地讨论着最近那些怪异的流行病。维奥拉年轻又美丽，说话的声音柔和动听，唱起歌来叫人着迷。加斯科因是怎么和她认识的、两人又如何开始了一段恋情，这些就不是亨里克该打听的事了。总之——就算在现在谈婚论嫁似乎有那么些不合时宜，猎人的本职也是猎杀而非谈情说爱，但是……亨里克上上下下打量了面前的加斯科因半天，最终在面罩下叹了口气。  
猎人小姐亨列特是第一个被找到的。她背着沉重的教会之槌在街道上巡逻的时候，远远地看到亨里克和加斯科因。听完问题后，这名猎人小姐露出了吃惊的神色："送给女性的？"她重复了一次："……问我吗？那当然是要投其所好、讨她欢心的了！"那么您会喜欢什么呢，亨列特小姐？"假如是我，我并不需要什么奢侈的礼物。一束花、一张肖像、一叠手帕，只要是饱含了心意，我都会感到喜悦！"猎人小姐想了又想，恍然大悟道："加斯科因先生，您是要求婚吗？我还没有心上人，恐怕也给不了合适的答案。乌鸦艾琳女士比我年长，或许她会明白得更多些……？"  
乌鸦盘旋在大教堂附近，在靠近圆形广场的地方。"今天是吹的什么风，你们两个竟然来主动找我了？"她与两人算是熟识，先前也有过些来往。艾琳的身边站着位银发的年轻人，也向他们鞠躬致意。"长话短说吧，亨里克。乌鸦很忙的。"  
面对年长些的艾琳，加斯科因反而更拘谨了。亨里克简单地讲了来龙去脉，听见鸟嘴面具后艾琳的轻笑："这是好事啊，亨里克！加斯科因和我一样从外乡来，却能在这个混乱的地方找到自己的爱情，你和我都该为此送上祝福才对！"说完她转向了高大的加斯科因："孩子，在我的故乡，宝石是永恒的象征。你的那位小姑娘会喜欢这类首饰吗？"  
加斯科因想起维奥拉。偶尔他们在猎杀结束后并肩走过亚楠的街道，维奥拉会在首饰店的橱窗前驻足。那里陈列着闪闪发光的宝石，被镶嵌在各类漂亮的底座上。它们会被打造成戒指、项链、发饰和胸针，装饰在各种地方。艾琳在面具后打量着他的神色，轻轻抖了一下长长的羽毛斗篷，她身边的年轻人倒是有了办法："或许，您也可以为她挑选一颗宝石，然后请雕金匠制作属于她的独一无二的首饰？"  
"好主意。"加斯科因在喉咙里嘀咕，"谢谢您，艾琳女士和这位年轻先生。但是……要去哪里找宝石呢？"  
"……我们分头问问吧。"亨里克拍了拍他的肩膀，"联盟的猎人们在到处搜寻害虫，总归是有些门路。"  
那名手执旋转锯的联盟长在听说了亨里克的来意后哈哈大笑，当即和身边的联盟的弟兄们商量起来。亨里克看他们为宝石的种类和颜色争得不相上下，究竟是透明澄澈的蓝宝石更合适、还是祖母绿的翡翠更相配；要菱形、圆形、还是三角？月牙、八角或者雪花一样的也未尝不可。整个房间吵吵嚷嚷，关于宝石的问题好像逐渐变成了陪衬，这群过分热情的联盟猎人凑过来和加斯科因勾肩搭背，打听些他与心上人相识的逸闻趣事。老实的加斯科因有问必答，顺着他们的话往下讲：他第一次见到维奥拉时是在亚楠的黎明，年轻的姑娘哼着歌谣走在街道上……“然后呢？快说说！”“二位约会过吗？有什么难忘的回忆吗？”“加斯科因，怎么突然决定求婚了？”……问题越来越离谱，逐渐向着如何布置婚礼滑去。亨里克在七嘴八舌的提问中用力清了清嗓子：“诸位！”他该拿出一点老猎人的威严了：“首先得有宝石！”  
四周唰地一片寂静，一名猎人举起手来：“前些日子，好像又有些地下遗迹被发掘出来了。治愈教会的猎人们或许知道点什么。”  
比起闹腾的联盟猎人们，治愈教会的猎人们显然要克制许多。见面先是行礼，再开口询问他们的来意。一群穿着黑色长袍的猎人背着各色的武器围在他们身边，在听加斯科因简洁地解释完来龙去脉后，都露出了若有所思的表情：“我们的主要目的倒不是‘宝石’……但苏美鲁的遗迹中宝物丰富，确实有不少丰厚的陪葬品。加斯科因，你运气真不错，他们确实找到了些宝石。你要去看看吗？”他们互相看了看，神秘兮兮地冲他挤眼睛：“这种无关紧要的东西，就算是主教大人也不会介意。”  
在存放刚出土还未来得及清点的货物的仓库中，就算是用面罩挡住了脸，亨里克也被灰尘呛得咳了好几次。好运的加斯科因赶上了好时候，让他们两个能大大咧咧地坐在这里挨个翻找合适的目标，偶尔有几个路过的教会猎人也不会拦着他们——毕竟，这些对于“研究”都不是必要的——反而会凑过来问他们在找些什么。有人听闻来意后眼睛一亮，拍着加斯科因的肩膀拧亮腰间的提灯示意他和亨里克过来。三人走到仓库的尽头，教会猎人从角落里挖出一个小盒子递给他：里面躺着一枚血红的宝石。  
加斯科因的脸上是明晃晃的喜悦：“就这个了！”  
街上的雕金匠认识维奥拉，更何况他最近手头还有几笔订单，再加上他口风可不算紧，加斯科因不想把这桩事务交给他。于是他们又聚集在了教堂前的圆形广场，这一次可不止加斯科因、亨里克和艾琳，路过的联盟猎人、知情的教会猎人都凑到了一起。谁有加工首饰的手艺和工具，谁又能胜任这份工作呢——“工坊或许可以。很多猎人的武器也从那里诞生，只是……”艾琳展示着她手中的慈悲之刃：打造精良、杀伤力可观、灵活又趁手。“只是，你也知道，他们很多都上了年纪，而且，我想他们也没打造过首饰……但不妨一试。”  
旧工厂里还有些老猎人留守，谁也没想到亨里克带来了这样的委托。一群心灵手巧的老猎人面面相觑，对着这枚血红的宝石挠起了头：“首先得打磨吧？你看，这形状一点也不规整。”他们围着这块宝石，恨不得掏出放大镜来研究，“……加斯科因，你想把它做成什么？对于戒指可太大了，这块宝石成色又好，磨掉可惜。但是做成项链也显得臃肿平淡，耳坠更不合适。”  
加斯科因想了又想：“胸针如何？维奥拉很喜欢胸针。这块宝石装饰在她的围巾上一定非常相称。”  
工坊不缺特制的金属和矿物，他们研究了半天，做惯了精细活，上手倒不算困难。只是究竟要把底座打造成什么样、如何装饰这枚胸针，顽固的老猎人们难免又吵了一架。最终，亨里克和加斯科因等了几天，一名年轻的猎人找到了他们，将放在盒子里的胸针转交至他们手中。鲜红的宝石被嵌在金色的底座上，漂亮而精细的花纹不输给任何一件价值连城的饰物。加斯科因在打开盒子的时候双手微微颤抖，喜悦的笑容从他的嘴角出现，这个高大的猎人此时此刻被激动的情绪淹没了。亨里克难得地笑出声音，用力地一拍搭档的后背：“万事俱备了，加斯科因！该挑个好时候了。”

维奥拉走在街上的时候，亨列特找到了她。猎人小姐神秘地压低声音，邀请她和自己走一小段路。乌鸦坐在高处，也抖了抖羽毛一样的斗篷无声地跳下来跟在身后。女猎人们从四面八方聚集而来，热情地簇拥着这位有些迷茫的姑娘，她们很快地来到了教堂前的圆形广场，在那里等待的是一大群猎人，以及她亲爱的加斯科因。  
“……亲爱的维奥拉。”加斯科因被推到前面来，“我有些……呃，重要的事情想要告诉你。”  
温和的金发姑娘歪了歪脑袋，“怎么了，亲爱的？”她看了看周围的猎人们，“……天啊，你不会是惹了什么大麻烦？”  
“不，没有，请放心。”加斯科因变得手足无措，周围的猎人们都捏了一把汗，暗自急得握拳，“我是说，呃，我是说——”  
“把盒子打开，直接给她看！”有人低声提示。  
“……请。”他把手伸到她的面前，然后单膝跪下、打开了那个小小的盒子，“亲爱的维奥拉，请嫁给我。”  
“好样的！”猎人们小小地欢呼，“好样的！说出来了，加斯科因！”  
“静一静、静一静！”艾琳打了个手势，“维奥拉还没答应呢！”  
年轻的小姐双颊泛红，抬起手来惊讶地捂住了嘴。加斯科因清了清喉咙，稍微大声了些：“亲爱的维奥拉，我爱你！我在这里找到了我的幸福，我想要与你一起共度余生……请问，维奥拉小姐，你愿意接受我吗？”  
“……哦，加斯科因。”维奥拉喃喃道，“那还用说吗？我愿意！”  
当姑娘流着激动的泪拥抱着还有些羞涩的恋人时，围观的猎人们终于爆发出了欢呼。两个人的爱情带来的喜悦扩散出去，不论身份与立场，此时的所有人都在为一场爱情的结果而欢喜。猎人们勾肩搭背，用力地鼓起掌来，送上祝福或是唱起欢歌，教堂的钟声在此时恰到好处地响起，像是在宣告一个美满的结局。  
在那时，亚楠的兽灾初露端倪，猎人们恪尽职守，为了家园、为了信仰、为了亲爱之人拿起武器，参与到这场无止境的猎杀中，在黑夜将近后迎接黎明。没有人会想到他们正在一场注定悲哀的戏剧中演绎各自的角色，未来也并不是他们能考虑的事情。现在，新人相拥、友人祝福，或许在很久、很久以后，在悲剧到来之前，加斯科因都会记得：属于他的美好的爱情，和伴随着爱情的、一些微小的友情。


End file.
